Melbourne's Fabulous Frank Dixon by rjmendera
MELBOURNE‘S FABULOUS FRANK DIXON First video i saw was this Aussie schoolboy banging out a song called „NEW PERSPECTIVE“ on his school auditorium stage.I was instantly impressed by Frank‘s solid piano work and a song that had an intelligent focus on a topic.That was October 2011and since then young Frank has dashed about the countryside winning talent contests and writing up a whole songbook full of original tunes ,no doubt the reason for his signing by GMI Music at the age of twelve! Frank has a unique talent for bringing the personal onto the public stage. New Perspective is about someone who brings fresh air and vision into a life of repetition and routine. Even at age eleven Frank wrote „MOVING ON“ and „UP and AWAY“, the later being about the thrill of infatuation.That was in October 2010 before i had found Frank‘s channel.The mix is uncomplicated and the lyrics straight forward and honest,two character traits which seem to apply to Frank . Dixon‘s most recent original called „CONGRATULATIONS“ shows this unique knack for pinching the artery of truth behind the glamour of recognition.It shows his insight into the fleeting nature of success.After the build up to the contest he finds: „here‘s a medal and a cash bonus prize“ but in three weeks its „from hi, OMG to.. ‚who the hell are you‘„ There is a tangible tone of disappointment to this,as is found in some of Frank‘s love songs(if thats the right label for them). For example, „DESCRIBE YOU“(June 2012) is filled with lyrics of infatuation and admiration for someone.“there‘s no emotion thats been found to describe you“ shows a singer who has no qualms about letting his inner feelings out. But in „GIVE UP ON YOU“ a new dilemna comes into focus.Its that business of trying to win someone‘s love but failing-failing despite giving it your best shot.(Welcome to the crowd,frank) Out of this struggle however the artist concludes not to give up,or „Love will give up on you“. In this performan ce ,from July 2012, i see a Frank Dixon with new confidence and power-a performer becoming aware of the influence his lyrics can have on his listeners. Much darker and intriguing is an earlier tune called „CITY OF FLASHING LIGHTS“ which musically shows Billy Joel and James Blunt influences.Its a hollow tune that reveals the existential fear behind living in a sprawling city like Melbourne.But again this introspective search for his real feelings that becomes Art, in this case its the impression of the coldness of the city. Even at a young age Frank retros his feelings, as in the fine ballad „LOST IN THIS WORLD“,from March 2012. The keyboard is slightly too loud here as Frank sings about confusing emotions. Its a memory of love found but perhaps not returned.And so it becomes a dilemna to „move on or hold on“ which reveals the truth that we are not really happy with life,we are emotionally lost, unless there is some love in it. On the same theme an : earlier song „NOTHING LEFT“ which is NOT about someone who raided his fridge but about love that failed and became an empty relationship.This ability to focus on problematic emotions is another interesting side to Dixon‘s compositions.This song starts in a soft tender place but develops slowly into a loud harsh plaintive cry, as we experience the pain of cutting a dead tie. In discovering Frank Dixon there is another aspect which i find fascinating.Frank seems to have a huge memory chipin his head because he rattles his songs off memorized,and not from a script, at least as far as i can tell. Lets not forget the hours of practising put in to perfect these songs.I wonder how many songs Frank could play in a row if he were to give a solo concert? I‘m sure that may happen soon.Frank is working on his first album .Manager Frank Castles is busy with that.Like many others Frank took vocal lessons with his coach and mentor David Jaanz. You can find out much more about Frank Dixon by visiting his homepage. Its frankdixon.com.au and then click on his biography. To wrap up my impressions i want you to look at a video called „SAIL AWAY“ on youtube,which is a kind of thankful review of Dixon‘s very active last year. Frank is one of the most promising young singer/songwriters i have discovered in the last few years. His skill at delivering a tune is progressing rapidly.I hope the inspiration to write will continue to visit him . I am dead certain Frank will yet produce some real stunners and i am anxious to hear his first album.You can find Frank on twitter,facebook,Reverbnation,Soundcloud and Buzzfeed. And there are of course more originals on his youtube channel. My best wishes in future endeavours; rjmendera Category:Young Singer-Songwriters